


4 Times Jace Left Cookies Anonymously For His Lovers And One Time He Didn't

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Jace Wayland is a Bean [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anonymous Cookie Distribution, Cute Jace, Embarrassed Jace, Fluff, Jace is Jace, Jace leaves cookies for his vampire bois, M/M, Raphael is dumb, Simon is cute, Vampire Simon Lewis, but - Freeform, but he forgot that they cant eat food, its actually 4+1, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Someone has been leaving cookies on the doorsteps of Hotel Dumort, addressed to Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago.





	

**One.**

It was a beautiful morning when Simon awoke. Since recently becoming a Daylighter, he'd been trying to put his sleeping schedule back to how it'd previously been. Since moving into Hotel Dumort, it was no easy task, but he was managing. Slowly, he sits up. He looks around, still getting used to his new vampire abilities. He sees the empty side of the bed next to him, furrows his brow, and rises to his feet. Simon very rarely slept alone these days, Raphael always by his side. 

 

Simon lightly walked to throughout the hotel, bare feet making no noise on the hardwood. His shirtless torso gleaming palely as sunlight tried to push its way through the heavily blacked-out window. He heard the quiet rustle of bushes and trees outside, keeping an ear out for his lover. A knock on the large, solid oak door drove Simon out of his thoughts. He slid happily down the banister of the stairs, landing on his feet and skipping over to the door. Taking a quick glance around told him no one was around and he could safely crack the door open. Doing as such, Simon found that no one was outside.

 

He almost had closed the door when he saw it.

 

A parcel, brown and tied with a bow of what seemed to be old shoelaces, lay on the doorstep. There was a note. Simon picked it up, took one last look at the green grass and blue sky, and shut the door. He rested his back against it, and felt a weird pulsating sensation, although his heart no longer beat. Simon untied the string and found a plate of amazing, perfectly cooked, chocolate chip cookies. _My favourite,_ his brain supplied.  Simon shivered, stood back up and read the note.

 

  _Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago_

 

**Two.**

Raphael often rose earlier than he meant to these days- his boyfriend was a Daylighter, after all, and he was a light sleeper to begin with. Every time Simon shifted, restless, or rose, awake, Raphael was always up and moving with him. So, seeing as he awoke before his beloved beauty, he chose to take the time of silence to himself and walk around the strikingly familiar home they shared. Clad in pyjamas rather than his usual suit attire, he felt comfortable in his own skin. Taking in the fact that the sun was slowly rising outside, something he hadn't witnessed in centuries, Raphael was happy to stay out of the way of the windows, even as blacked-out as they were. 

 

Reaching the foyer, he placed his hands on the ever-sturdy railing and glanced downwards. The wickedly curved staircases that fanned out into a once-glorious rug, now stained with blood, guts, and everything in between. The paintings on the walls torn and old, giving the vampire visions of Sirius Black's home at 12 and 1/2 Grimauld Place. He looked over at the door, the blood-stained WELCOME mat with a parcel sitting atop it, the-

 

 Wait, a parcel?

 

Raphael jumped from the railings and landed graceful, yet light, on his feet on the floor below. He took long strides over to the door and picked up the package. It smelt strongly of Angel blood and sandalwood, two things that reminded him deliriously of his and Simon's shared lover, Jace Wayland. And, was that a shoestring? The string smelled of overwhelming yet tasteful cinnamon perfume and makeup. Raphael winced. That was the smell of Jace's sister, Isabelle Lightwood. He flashed back to those evenings of lust and blood, sending a shiver down his long-since-dead spine.

 

 "Raph?"

 

A small voice, thick with sleep, called from the stairs. The vampire turned and was blasted with laundry detergent and mint. Simon. The newly awoken vampire skirted down the stairs and looked at the package in his arms. "What's this?" He inquired, plucking the note from the string as Raphael untied it. As the paper fell apart, a tray of cookies, peanut butter as it seemed, were suddenly in his arms.

 

 "Babe, look." Simon poked his arm and showed him the note. The handwriting was gorgeous.

 

  _Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago_

 

**Three.**

 "Clary, you gotta help."

 "Simon, c'mon, I'm busy-" The rustling of fabric comes from the other end.

 "Please, I don't know what's going on."

 

A giggle sounded from the other end.

 " _Izzy,_ " Clary said, the smile evident in her voice.

 

Simon sighed and hung up the phone. If he hadn't, he knew the girls would've started having sex while he was on the line. He _knows_ them. Oh well. 

 

The parcel that came in this time was cinnamon, one of Simon's favourite flavours in the world. He just couldn't figure it out. The person had to have known that vampires can't eat food, so why send them cookies?

 

-

 

 "Magnus, I'm very confused."

 "Oh darling, I thought you were over the whole sexuality crisis."

 

The warlock was confidently draped across his lover's lap, Alexander Lightwood's face a deep, startling red across his pale skin. If Raphael hadn't known better, he'd have sworn the Shadowhunter was a vampire. Alec's hand rested gently, almost hestitantly, on Magnus's leg, his other hand supporting the warlock's back as he had decided to do a dramatic dip out of nowhere, trusting his lover to catch him.

 

As graceful as a cat, Magnus stood up and strode over to Raphael. The vampire was like a son to him now, and he took him into a fatherly embrace that the boy happily returned. Stepping away, the warlock placed a hand on his back and led him to the kitchen. "Martini?" He offered, reaching for the alcohol. 

 

 "Magnus, I don't know who is leaving these packages for us. Simon and I. They're just cookies, vampires can't eat. They smell like Isabelle and Jace, but they both know vampires can't eat food."

 

"If they smell like Izzy, it's better that you can't eat them," Alec chimed in from the living room.

 

Raphael glared at him over the counter as Magnus laughed, low and quiet. "I have to agree. Isabelle's cooking is nowhere near as good as her fighting." The warlock made himself a drink and returned to the living room, plopping himself back down in Alec's lap like it was his most favourite armchair. Raphael chose an actual armchair across the room. 

 

 "I'm sorry, love, but I've no clue who sent you them. You must have a secret admirer."

 

**Four.**

Simon was strolling along the streets of New York, on his way back to the hotel in broad daylight, when he saw it. Yards away, a hooded figure approached the hotel. He super-sped over to hide behind a tree and watch the scene unfold. The figure was holding something in their arms, knocked on the door, and set it down on the step before speeding away. That wasn't vampire speed, nor werewolf, so it must be.. Shadowhunter? What Shadowhunter would leave cookies for a vampire- 

 

_Oh._

 

**+1.**

Jace reached up to knock on the door of Hotel Dumort as he set down the parcel of cookies, then stopped.  _Fuck,_ he thought,  _vampires can't eat._ He stood, dumbfounded, until the door in front of him opened. He squeaked as a set of strong arms pulled him inside, the door slamming behind him with a  _thunk._ He pulled out a Seraph blade and opened his mouth to say its name, but then stopped. It was his adorkable boyfriend, of course. Simon.

 

"C'mon, Raph wants to see you." Was all he said before pulling the strucken Shadowhunter along with him. He pulled him up the winding stairs, through the pitch-black hallways, and finally into a bedroom. Raphael and Simon's bedroom. The leader of the New York vampire clan was sitting on his bed, four parcels of cookies beside him. Jace's face flamed red, his eyes darting nervously between the two before Simon kissed his cheek and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

" _Mi_ _amante_ ," Raphael smiled, beckoning him over. ( _My lover)_. Jace took a few awkward steps over to him and mmphed when he was pulled into a loving kiss. When he pulled away, gasping for air, he was dazed. "You know vampires cannot  _comer_ , yes?" Raphael asked him, raising his eyebrows. ( _Eat_ ).Jace felt his flush spread to his neck. "I, uh, just remembered, yeah." Simon laughed and wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

 

 "It's a cute gesture, though. We appreciate it."

 " _Very_   much, _mi bebé_." ( _Baby_ )

 

And they showed him how much they appreciated it.

 

 They had a threesome.

 

 

 Jace is a bottom.

 

 End.

 


End file.
